


1-800-dateme

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Alexander flirts with the cashier on his usual grocery run.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Samuel Seabury
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1-800-dateme

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day !!

_ Guy after guy _

_ Crush after crush _

_ Never really figured it out with someone _

Samuel didn't mind living alone. There was no one to stop him from eating entire boxes of chocolate when he wants, and on days off, no one expected him to leave bed before noon. No one to judge him for the number of frozen dinners he ate because he was terrified to use the stove for much. He did have a roommate a while back, but the roommate moved in with his long time boyfriend and kept constant contact with Samuel.

_ I can't deny, I'm quick to gush _

_ But it never works out so I'm done! _

Alexander hated living alone, he always woke up early and had no one around to talk to. He preplanned every meal, knowing exactly what to buy, and what was needed to cook. Sometimes there was too much and he went out to let his elderly neighbor have a home-cooked meal for a few days. She was always thankful. The last roommate Alexander had ran off with some man Alexander acted like was some siren who would eventually lead to his roommate's downfall.

_ It's valentine's day _

_ And I'm lonely and single _

Samuel walked into work, like any usual day. It was February 14th, though. Samuel dreaded it, the constant couples coming in and out of the tiny shop, holding each other, kissing, all that heteronormative stuff. As he was scanning the customers, mostly belated Valentine's gifts, someone spoke.

"Pardon me, but how much would it cost to check you out?" they asked. Samuel looked up and saw an average height man, who didn't seem his type. Samuel was definitely on the shorter side, but he could care less about that.

"Nothing you could afford," Samuel said, looking back down. He punched in the codes for the produce and gave the total to the stranger.

"I believe you forgot to scan something, I don't have your number in my bags," the guy said, looking right at Samuel.

"You didn't even check. Now, will you be paying cash or card?" Samuel asked.

"Kisses and cuddles," the guy responded.

"That's not a valid method of payment," Samuel responded, getting tired of this person.

"Maybe after your shift, it will be," the guy said, taking out his wallet.

"Just hurry and pay before you embarrass yourself more," Samuel said. He grabbed the money held out to him and counted it to put in the cash register. In between the bills was a small note with a phone number scribbled on it. 

"Are you serious?" Samuel asked, holding up the number.

"Please? Just one date?" the guy asked, a bit less confident.

"Fine, now go, you've held up the line long enough," Samuel caved, handing over the change.

_**~~** _

Samuel wasn't one to break promises, no matter how bad he wanted to. He texted the number that was handed to him.

xxx-xxx-xxxx: It's your cashier from this afternoon

XXX-XXX-XXXX: The hot one or the other one?

Samuel rolled his eyes.

xxx-xxx-xxxx: How many cashiers do you just hand your number out to?

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Just the cute ones, so your name tag said Sam?

xxx-xxx-xxxx: Just call me Samuel, what's your name?

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Alex :-)

Sam: Did you just put a nose on your smile?

Alex: Yeah, why?

Sam: It looks so weird-

Alex: How about I pick you up for dinner? 8 pm? 

Sam: ...Fine, one date.

Alex: Yay! I hope you don't mind being called my Valentine now!

Sam: I... Alright?

Alex: So, where would I pick you up?

Sam: <insert address> I'll meet you in the front.

Alex: That is literally across the street from me.

Sam: Oh really?

Alex: Yep :-)

Sam: NOOO

Alex: :-)

Sam: :^)

Alex: No need to get violent

Alex: Anyway, I'll be getting ready now, Sammy!

Sam: Don't say that.

Alex: Finneee.

_**~~** _

Alexander texted Samuel saying he was at the front of the apartment building and put his phone in his pocket.

"I know you're here," Samuel's voice said, a lot less upset and tired sounding than before.

"You look... amazing," Alexander said, holding out his hand. Samuel hesitantly took it and followed Alexander.

"So... where are you taking me?" Samuel asked. He had to admit, Alexander was a little funny and seemed way more charming than he did giving cashier-based pick-up lines.

"McDonald's," Alexander said, smiling a bit.

"Not what I would've first thought of," Samuel laughed.

"Well, all the good restaurants are booked and I'm not the richest person around," Alexander said.

"I never said it was bad, it's nice to get a change from what I usually have," Samuel admitted.

"Usually? What would that be?" Alexander asked, moving his thumb across the back of Samuel's hand.

"Just some frozen dinners or something simple, I don't like using the stove," Samuel admitted.

"If you need something other than that, I normally have extras at my place," Alexander said, clearly concerned.

"I've survived for a year, it's fine," Samuel shrugged it off.

"No! Wait, homemade dinner sounds way more romantic, we are going to my place," Alexander said, turning around. Samuel laughed a bit and followed him.

_**~~ im so lovesick , i cant write dates ~~** _

Alexander woke up the next morning, early, as usual. He stepped out in a baggy t-shirt and boxers, finding Samuel passed out on his couch. Alexander laughed a bit, moving the shorter's legs back on the couch and moving his glasses from the floor. He then left to make breakfast, letting the aromas fill the small apartment. He was thankful it was a Saturday and he had no work that day.

It wasn't a few more hours until Samuel finally woke up, confused about a lot.

"Where the hell am I? Did I miss the coffee? Wait- where are my glasses?" he asked all at once.

"You're on my couch, yes, but I can make more, and on the table in front of you," Alexander said, getting up.

"You could've woken me up," Samuel complained.

"I did, 4 times. But you also looked cute sleeping," Alexander said, handing Samuel a cup of hot coffee.

"4 times- that can't be true-" Samuel said, almost choking on his coffee.

"You're right, it was 6, but I lowered the number to make you feel better," Alexander said, laughing a bit.

"After the third try, you either get the pots and pans or cuddles, that's how my roommate used to get me up on weekends," Samuel said.

"So, either get a noise complaint or do something that would make me pass out?" Alexander asked.

"Yea- wait, what?" Samuel asked, putting down his cup. Alexander gave him a jumping cuddle, making both of them lay down. They laid in silence and enjoyed the contact.

"So, you never told me the total for checking you out," Alexander said, with a laugh.

"Mmm... One lip kiss and one nose kiss," Samuel said, turning over to look at Alexander.

"That's outrageously low, how about I give one lip kiss, two nose kisses, and a forehead kiss?" Alexander asked.

"Fine, but hurry, or else it'll be two forehead kisses," Samuel joked.

"I might just wait then," Alexander said, laughing a bit.

"...Okay, fine, you waited, so now it's two forehead kisses," Samuel said. Alexander delivered the promised kisses, leaving Samuel's lips for last.

"...May I?" he asked softly. Samuel nodded and the two kisses softly. Alexander pulled away slowly and rested the top of his head against Samuel's.

"You taste just like coffee," Alexander said. Samuel took a sip of the coffee.

"I mean, I'd be worried if I didn't taste like the thing I just drank," he laughed.


End file.
